left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Hugh Dillon. He's a gambler and a conman in a slick, expensive suit, and so takes the Louis role as the "business man" of the group. Nick joined the other three in their quest to find salvation but is unsure about whether or not he can trust them, often comparing them to The Three Stooges. Still trying to figure out the best "angle" to get from the recent zombie apocalypse, as the time goes by, he starts to value his survivor compatriots. Description Georgia was just another stop on this drifter's journey—certainly better than his time in the joint. Sensing easy money on riverboat casinos, Nick reeled in as many fish as he could at the poker tables. He didn't expect to spend the rest of his life in Savannah, but in the zombie apocalypse, how long will that really be?Official Xbox Magazine Quotes * [' ''Response to Ellis' horse comment '''] "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." * [' ''When shot at '''] "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $10,000 suit? Come on!" * "DON'T. SHOOT. ME." * "YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." * "Damn!... you suck at shooting." * "You shoot me again; and I WILL drop you." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *'[' Calm Voice ]' "Don't shoot each other." *"Stop shooting me" * '[ After someone says Nick shot them ]' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" * "We got a safe house!" * '[ After lighting several infected on fire ]' "Smells like dinner!" * '[ When he grabs an axe ]' "A freakin' axe! " * '[ When he grabs pills ]' "Can always use these." * '[ When he grabs a Frying pan ]' Skillet! * "Gonna bonk some heads with this!" * '[ When he hears a Hunter ]' "You hear that hunter?" * '[ When picked up by Charger ] '"(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" * "Kill this beast, guys!" * "Shoot that Charger!" * '[ When panicking ]'"Shoot the big guy slamming me into the ground!" * '[ When the horde is coming ]' "This is why we get guns!" * '[ When sees a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger! * [' ''When Charger grabs Ellis '''] "Charger... Ellis!" * [' ''Upon seeing a Tank '''] "Shoot the Tank!" * "Everyone, shoot the Tank!" * [' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else '''] "Stop shooting each other!" * [' ''When being hit while incapacitated '''] "OW! OOW! OOOW!" Gallery Image:IMG_0822.jpg|Nick's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer, as he about to hit an Infected with a Frying Pan. Image:Cutnick.jpg|Nick as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Trivia * When Nick says, "Shoot Me Again I'm not dead yet" may be a reference to Metallica's song "Shoot Me Again". As for singer James Hetfield says, "Shoot me again I ain't dead yet". * When Nick says "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $10,000 suit, Come on!" it is most likely a reference to G.O.B. Bluth from Arrested development, who alienates his underlings by saying his suit is too expensive to be used on anything. Example: "Oh yeah, the guy in the $25,000 dollar suit is going to be doing the heavy lifting. COME ON!" He exaggerates the cost of his suit even more every time he says it. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2